Goodbye
by Maidenstear
Summary: I don't want that anymore... Mio Hio's POV, oneshot


Aneko: Kon'nichi wa again, minna-san

Aneko: Kon'nichi wa again, minna-san. SO, first DNAngel!!cheers I got inspired when I was watching volume five of the episodes. I watched the dubs first of all because I was given the DVD, and second of all, the Japanese voices seem even more horrible than the dubbed.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

**

* * *

**

Goodbye

Mio Hio wandered, heedless of the rain that poured endlessly down on her head; as she did, memories plagued her mind.

Each memory was of Daisuke, his smiling face rising unbidden to her mind.

Mio shut her eyes tight, beginning to run as she sought to leave this weight behind her.

* * *

Mio walked steadily towards her destination, no longer faltering. It was good that it was a clear night.

_I have to get that pendant back. That horrible thing!_

Mio tightened her fist, walking a little faster. _Tonight. I have to get it back tonight._

She would just slip into Harada's house to get it, then get out again.

Mio looked down, her eyes watching the paved street. She was thinking about Daisuke again, but now that she had made her decision, it was alright.

He had always been only nice to her, a true friend, even when she had been using their friendship to buy her life as a human.

Her fist tightened even more. _And now I…I've given him something that could destroy him!_

She thought of how much time she had spent with him, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Mio looked up at the house high on the cliff. She was going to be a thief, so she might as well enter like a thief.

She scaled the cliff and jumped over the high wall surrounding the Harada's manor.

_Well, one nice thing about not being human is being able to do inhuman things. _She thought sardonically as she hid in some bushes.

She gasped, looking to her right as she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Your house is so big, it's amazing!"

Daisuke and Riku appeared, coming into the backyard where Mio was hiding.

"But since both my parents are out right now it seems too big for me, Risa and Mr. Tsubouchi."

Mio frowned. _Why is Daisuke here?_

The two continued talking.

"The man who was driving the other day?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I called you earlier, but…"

"I thought you might; I'm _really_ sorry but Risa loves the phone."

"Oh I see, so Ms. Harada was on the phone all this time."

"Risa is addicted to fortune-telling services. Once she starts, she can't stop. She calls them all until they give her the fortune she wants."

Over in the bushes, Mio snorted. She couldn't help but think how silly some of those services were.

"So I guess they each tell her different things, huh?"

"Yes, but she only believes the ones she likes."

"That sounds like something she would do."

"Yeah, that's true. But you know, looking at all these pretty stars, I can't help but think we should believe in astrology."

"Yeah."

Mio gasped-Harada was reaching into a pocket on her shorts. _No-that's-!_

"Niwa? Here."

"Huh?"

"It's a special good luck charm that will make sure we stay this close forever."

"Oh, wow!"

"Mio watched, her heart beating painfully fast, as Daisuke accepted the pendant from Harada.

Daisuke struggled to put it on. "I-I'm trying-!" Harada laughed. This is my first time wearing a necklace, so…"

"It would be kind of weird if you were used to it." Harada said as she helped.

"Well just what do we do with them now?"

"I think you have to put your pendant through this one." Harada held up the intricate silver heart pendant.

"I-I see."

Mio gritted her teeth, standing quickly.

"This is kind of embarrassing, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is."

Mio drew a shaky breath as Daisuke slowly drew his arrow pendant up.

She was horrified as the point of the arrow pierced the heart. Without further thought, she ran forward. But a flash of light from the teardrop pendant she held sent her to the ground from a stab of pain.

Hiwatari's voice echoed through the pain. _'If you disobey my orders, your life will be taken away.'_

"D…Dai…suke…" Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the arrow going through the heart. _No! No! Not Daisuke!_

"Daisuke!" She shouted, through the pain.

_Don't die! Don't!  
_

"Daisuke…" She whispered, a tear forming in her eye.

With a high-pitched whine, the crystal cracked, light spilling forth. The tear in Mio's eye dispersed.

"Daisuke!" Her voice echoed to the heavens, containing all the raw emotion she had left as her body was taken.

_Daisuke…Daisuke…_

…

…_Goodbye…_

* * *

Aneko: This has got to be my fav. part in the DNAngel anme. I watched it in English (I like Mio's dubbed voice better). Ja, sayonara.


End file.
